


Goodnight

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Dory (2016)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dory never just falls asleep.





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Dory' nor am I profiting off this.

Dory chatters even as the rest of the neighborhood settles into sleep. Hank grumbles answers as he drifts in and out of sleep. She never just falls asleep like him. 

She has to recount the day's events. Next she asks for a tentacle rub to make her sleepy. It rarely works, because she suddenly remembers something and is slipping away from him. 

“Does it need to be addressed tonight?” Hank waits for the inevitable fin clap as she remembers something else. 

“I forgot to tell everyone goodnight. Does that seem rude? I feel like that's super rude.” 

“You’d be rude to wake them up.”


End file.
